Generally, downstream of a numbering machine designed for printing sequential numbers on the printed security papers, piles comprising each 100 sheets are formed, so that after cutting these piles bundles comprising each 100 security papers are obtained. Then 10 bundles comprising altogether 1,000 sequentially numbered security papers are assembled automatically to form a single packet of 1,000 security papers. However, since all the security papers or banknotes printed on a same sheet belong to different series and the banknotes superimposed in a same pile of sheets are numbered with sequential numbers in each series, the bundles of security papers cut to format which leave the machine must be sorted into packets before packing them. During this sorting operation all the first bundles of the ten piles of sheets stacked in succession, then all the second bundles of these ten piles of sheets, and so forth, are superimposed to form packets eventually containing each 1,000 sequentially numbered security papers, each packet containing of course 10 bundles.
This constitutes an automatic transfer sorting process utilizing an intermediate storage device comprising preferably two magazine drums of same construction; one magazine drum is supplied with bundles of security papers until it is filled completely therewith, and the other magazine drum, previously filled with bundles of security papers, is discharged step by step, so that the resulting bundle packet is removed from each filled magazine and delivered to the packing machine. An automatic distributing device is disposed upstream of the two storage drums, so that when one drum is filled completely the next incoming bundle is directed uninterruptedly to the other empty drum which was discharged in the meantime.
Up to now the number of magazines disposed at spaced intervals around the outer periphery of a magazine drum was necessarily equal to the number of notes per sheet. Thus, when a machine had to be converted for use with a different type of security papers having a different number of printed notes per sheet, the operator was compelled to change the number of magazines in each drum to match this difference between the numbers of notes per sheet; of course, this change involved considerable labor and material expenditure, and in addition required a long change-over time.
The other component elements and subassemblies of the automatic sorting device could be adapted without any excessive labor and time expenditure both to the format of the processed sheets and to the number of notes per sheet. Thus, known automatic banknote cutting machines are constructed with a view to conveniently process sheets having p.e. 60 to 15 banknotes per sheet, said machines being adaptable to each specific case without requiring any excessive labor and time expenditure. Therefore, a modification in the number of notes per sheet being processed involves necessarily a tedious change-over of the magazine drums, which constitutes a bottleneck and increases considerably the machine downtime. This is inasmuch detrimental as automatic devices of this character are capable of operating with a maximum efficiency of the order of 480,000 banknotes per hour, so that longer change-downtimes are of particularly great importance.
The problem on which the present invention is based consists in so improving the above-mentioned method that sheets having different note numbers can be processed without changing the number of magazines in the drums.
This problem is solved according to the present invention by providing a method and a device of the type set forth, whereby, by resorting to a simpler programming of the apparatus controlling the forward feed and the cutting mechanism, it is possible, independently of the number of notes per sheet, to obtain a working period corresponding to the processing of a complete pile of sheets, which results from the number of working cycles and from the number of blank cycles fitting in the normal working rate which is constant in time and equal to the time required for the drum magazines to accomplish a single revolution, when operating constantly with the same number of magazines; what varies according to the number of notes is the ratio of working cycles to blank cycles and also the number and distribution of the magazines filled with bundles.